O Beijo do Verdadeiro Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O reaparecimento de um velho inimigo vai pôr em perigo a vida da princesa de Tóquio de Cristal, no seu décimo quinto aniversário. A resposta para salvá-la... é um príncipe... em seus sonhos. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Sailor Moon não me pertence, e sim a Naoko Takeuchi. Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Beso del Verdadero Amor", de Lalaith Quetzalli. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O BEIJO DO VERDADEIRO AMOR  
**

Era um lindo dia, como todos em Tóquio de Cristal. As pessoas estavam festivas, e o salão principal do Palácio de Cristal havia sido enfeitado com bandeirinhas, balões e fitas de cores alegres.

\- Já está tudo pronto ? - perguntou uma mulher de olhos azuis, loira, que usava um vestido laranja.

\- Sim, Lady Venus - respondeu uma das criadas - Todo o salão foi decorado de acordo com os seus desejos e os de Sua Majestade.

\- Perfeito - aprovou Lady Venus.

Na cozinha, muitas pessoas estavam preparando o que iria ser servido no jantar daquela noite.

\- Como vão as coisas por aqui ? - perguntou uma mulher de olhos cor de rubi e cabelos negros e brilhantes- Onde está Jupiter ?

\- Está tudo bem, Lady Mars - respondeu uma das cozinheiras - Já estamos quase acabando.

\- Lady Jupiter está ali, atrás do balcão - disse outra das mulheres, enquanto carregava uma bandeja.

Lady Mars foi até atrás do balcão, para encontrar sua amiga com um avental cor de melão sobre o seu vestido verde-esmeralda, que combinava com os seus olhos, e uma touca branca que cobria os seus cabelos castanhos. Ela estava enfeitando o bolo para a festa daquela noite, enquanto duas jovens observavam-na, em silêncio.

\- Jupiter - chamou Mars.

\- Ah... olá, Mars - Jupiter cumprimentou-a - Vocês podem terminar, garotas.

As jovens assentiram e pegaram o merengue.

Lady Mars e Lady Jupiter abandonaram a cozinha.

\- Você não deveria estar fazendo o bolo, Lita - disse Mars com um sorriso; quando estavam a sós, elas podiam se chamar pelos nomes que usavam quando mais jovens.

\- Você sabe que eu adoro cozinhar, Rei - respondeu Lita, também sorrindo.

\- Lady Mars, seu marido a está procurando - disse um guarda, aproximando-se das mulheres.

\- Já estou indo - respondeu Rei - Bem, Lita, eu preciso ir para ver o que Nicholas quer.

\- Certo - assentiu Lita - E eu vou procurar por Mina, para ver se ela não anda paquerando de novo.

\- E você ? - inquiriu Rei - Não está pensando em casar-se com Matthew ?

\- Eu não sei - respondeu Lita, enrubescendo ante a menção ao seu noivo - Ele ainda não fez o pedido.

Com isso, as duas amigas se separaram.

No estúdio, quatro pessoas estavam reunidas.

\- Então, está tudo pronto - disse um homem de cabelos negros e terno cinza.

\- Sim, Rei Endymion - confirmou uma jovem de cabelos azuis, curtos, olhos azuis, e que usava um vestido azul-turquesa - A decoração já está pronta, Lady Venus está supervisionando; Lady Jupiter e Lady Mars foram supervisionar as comidas e o bolo.

\- E nossa filha ? - perguntou uma bela mulher de olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros, vestido branco, e usando uma coroa.

\- A Small Lady saiu com o Quarteto Sailor, Neo Rainha Serenity - respondeu um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos claros.

\- As outras virão ? - perguntou Endymion.

\- Lady Neptune e Lady Uranus chegarão dentro de três horas - respondeu a mulher.

\- Lady Pluto informou que virá por alguns minutos, ela não pode se ausentar muito da Porta do Tempo - continuou o seu marido - Lady Saturn chegou há uma hora.

\- Mas parem com as formalidades, Ami, Richard - pediu Serenity - Aqui não estão os membros do Conselho, nem a corte. Apenas nós, vamos nos chamar pelos nossos nomes; tenho certeza de que Endymion pensa do mesmo modo.

Endymion assentiu.

\- Muitas coisas mudaram - disse Ami - Nós já não somos as garotas que escapavam de casa para lutar contra as maldades do Reino das Trevas. As coisas mudam.

\- Há coisas que nunca mudam - replicou Richard, enquanto segurava pela cintura a sua jovem esposa, e a beijava.

Endymion sorriu, e também beijou a sua rainha.

E, perto de um rio, cinco jovenzinhas conversavam animadamente; quatro delas usavam uniformes de Sailors, a quinta vestia uma blusa branca e uma saia magenta.

\- O rio está lindo, não acha, princesa ? - perguntou uma delas.

\- Eu já lhe disse que sou Rini, CereCere - disse a jovem de blusa e saia; tinha os olhos violeta e os cabelos rosados em dois coques.

\- É que nossa irmã está acostumada ao protocolo do palácio - interveio a segunda jovem.

\- JunJun tem razão - apoiou a terceira jovem.

\- Às vezes eu me sinto cansada do palácio - comentou Rini.

\- A que você... se refere ? - perguntou a quarta jovem.

\- Estou aborrecida, PalaPala - respondeu Rini - Nos últimos três anos, não aconteceu nada de interessante, nem mesmo no século vinte, para que eu pudesse pedir a Pluto que me deixasse usar a Porta do Tempo.

\- Isso é porque a paz finalmente voltou à Terra - opinou CereCere.

Suas irmãs a apoiaram.

\- Rini, é hora de voltar para casa - disse JunJun.

Rini assentiu, ficando de pé.

\- Mas antes... - começou VesVes.

\- Feliz aniversário ! - gritaram as quatro jovens, abraçando Rini.

* * *

Naquela noite, já estava tudo pronto para a festa de quinze anos da Small Lady.

As portas se abriram, a música parou, e Rini entrou, vestida com um lindo vestido rosa pastel com fitas brancas; ela era escoltada pelo Quarteto Sailor. Chegaram até a frente do salão, onde se encontravam os três tronos, dois deles já estavam ocupados. No sopé de uma pequena escadaria, tinham sido dispostas cadeiras para as Planet Ladies e seus companheiros, bem como para o Quarteto Sailor.

\- Hoje estamos aqui - anunciou Endymion - para celebrarmos os quinze anos de minha filha, a Lady Serenity.

\- Hoje está, diante de nós, a princesa de Tóquio de Cristal - disse Serenity, tirando uma tiara prateada do cofre que era segurado por Lady Pluto, e colocando-a em sua filha.

\- Obrigada, mamãe - agradeceu Rini, inclinando-se; ela virou-se para ver os demais convidados.

Todos fizeram uma reverência.

\- Que comece a música - ordenou Endymion.

Então, a música teve início.

Aos poucos, os casais foram para a pista de dança. Ami, com o seu marido, Richard; Rei, com o seu marido, Nicholas; Lita, com o noivo, Matthew; e Mina, com a sua conquista da semana. Haruka estava novamente vestida como homem e dançava com Michiru. Hotaru e o Quarteto Sailor aceitaram o pedido de alguns cavalheiros para dançar. Mas Rini permanecia sentada. Ela sentia-se um pouco aborrecida. Sentia que algo estava faltando, algo muito importante.

Repentinamente a música parou, todo o salão ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até que viram uma sombra que se levantava e aos poucos tomava forma.

As Planet Ladies afastaram as pessoas, elas estavam em alerta. O Quarteto Sailor imediatamente cercou Rini, para protegê-la; em suas mãos, elas seguravam as suas canetas de transformação.

\- Depois de tantos anos, nós voltamos a nos ver, minha querida Black Lady - disse a figura.

\- Death Phantom ! - gritaram Serenity e Endymion ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que eles pudessem se mover, Death Phantom atacou os reis de Tóquio de Cristal. Endymion tentou cobrir a esposa com a sua capa, mas ambos acabaram indo ao chão.

\- Majestades ! - gritaram as Planet Ladies, correndo até eles.

Imediatamente, elas formaram uma barreira ao redor de Endymion e de Serenity. Death Phantom voltou a atacá-las, e todas foram ao chão. Depois, Death Phantom repetiu o ataque contra o Quarteto Sailor, antes que elas pudessem invocar os seus poderes.

\- O que você quer, Death Phantom ?! - gritou Rini, com fúria contida, ao ver feridas todas as suas pessoas queridas.

\- Vingança - respondeu ele - Você me traiu, agora eu vou me vingar.

\- Isso é mentira - ela replicou - Você me prendeu em suas armadilhas, para que eu ferisse a todos aqueles que realmente me amavam.

\- Você vai me pagar, mocinha - disse ele, preparando um ataque e disparando-o contra a princesa.

As integrantes do Quarteto Sailor tentaram ficar de pé, mas foi inútil.

\- Barreira do Silêncio ! - gritou uma voz.

Todos viraram-se para ver a Hotaru, Lady Saturn; ela ainda usava o seu vestido, mas em suas mãos, segurava a Alabarda do Silêncio.

\- Você não vai machucar a princesa, eu não vou permitir - disse Hotaru, pondo-se em posição de ataque - Ataque Surpresa da Alabarda do Silêncio !

O ataque foi forte o bastante para ferir a Death Phantom.

Hotaru criou um escudo para proteger todos os convidados, e começou a lutar contra Death Phantom. Ambos os lutadores faziam uma luta muito parelha. Entretanto, Death Phantom estava muito confuso, porque ele não havia conhecido Saturn em seu primeiro ataque, e por isso não sabia do que ela era capaz.

Finalmente, após dez minutos, Hotaru preparou-se para realizar o seu ataque máximo, um poder que, quando criança, teria custado-lhe a vida, mas agora apenas a enfraquecia. Mas ela não era a única que se preparava.

\- Revolução da Morte e Renascimento ! - atacou Hotaru.

Ao mesmo tempo, Death Phantom lançou o seu ataque.

O ataque de Hotaru atingiu-o em cheio, ao mesmo tempo que ela se esquivava do que ataque que ele ia lhe lançar. Com isso, Death Phantom começou a se desintegrar.

\- Você acha que me venceu, mas não foi assim - vangloriou-se Death Pantom, ao mesmo tempo que apontava para trás de Hotaru.

Rini estava imóvel, cercada por uma estranha sombra.

\- Não ! Rini ! - gritou Hotaru.

\- As sombras caem, devoram tudo. Nesta hora e neste lugar, eu lhe condeno, princesinha, a estar morta em vida, a dormir para sempre - disse Death Phantom, despedindo-se com um sorriso maléfico.

\- Rini ! - gritou Hotaru, correndo até sua amiga.

\- Meu... príncipe... sonhos... - gaguejou a princesa.

Em seguida, os olhos da princesa ficaram embaçados, e ela caiu, inconsciente, no chão.

* * *

 _ **No dia seguinte**_

\- Foi minha culpa, foi minha culpa - repetia Hotaru.

\- Não, não foi - discordou Lita.

\- Não se culpe, Hotaru - pediu Michiru.

\- Você deveria sentir-se satisfeita - disse Rei - Você conseguiu enfrentar Death Phantom e até derrotá-lo, e isso é mais do que qualquer uma de nós já conseguiu.

\- Mas eu não consegui proteger Rini - Hotaru se repreendeu - Não consegui, não consegui, não consegui.

Naquele momento, Ami, Richard, Serenity, Endymion, Luna e Ártemis saíram do quarto.

\- Como está a princesa ? - perguntou Nicholas.

\- Fisicamente, ela está bem - respondeu Ami, que era médica - Pelo que eu conheço sobre Medicina, poderia lhes dizer que ela está em coma, um coma bastante profundo.

\- E o que isso significa ? - perguntou Hotaru.

\- Significa que é muito difícil que ela acorde - respondeu Ártemis.

\- Ela vive, mas não acorda - explicou PalaPala.

\- É isso mesmo - disse Hotaru - Foi o que disse Death Phantom: morta em vida.

\- Há uma esperança - revelou Richard.

\- Qual ? - Perguntaram Haruka, Michiru e VesVes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quando a toquei, eu tive uma visão - explicou Richard, ele tinha o dom de ver o futuro - Ela estava na cama, e havia alguém ao lado dela; eu tenho quase certeza de que era um rapaz.

\- Um rapaz ? - perguntou JunJun.

\- Isso mesmo - confirmou Richard.

\- Eu não entendo - disse CereCere.

\- Às vezes, as pessoas em coma clínico podem despertar, se tiverem uma lembrança ou uma emoção muito importante - explicou Ami.

\- Vocês acham que a Small Lady está apaixonada ? - perguntou Pluto.

\- É difícil saber - respondeu Endymion - Ela não comentou nada, nem comigo e nem com Serenity.

\- Eu insisto que nós procuremos todos aqueles que chegaram a sair com a princesa durante dos últimos dois anos - disse Luna.

\- Você acha que isso vai dar certo ? - perguntou Serenity.

\- Eu não sei, Serenity - respondeu Luna - Mas nós devemos pelo menos tentar.

\- Com certeza - concordou Mina - E Diana ?

\- Ela pediu permissão para permanecer em sua forma humana, e ficar no quarto de Rini, para cuidar dela - explicou Serenity.

No quarto da Small Lady, tudo estava em silêncio. Rini estava deitada em sua cama, vestia uma túnica cor-de-rosa e estava coberta por lençóis brancos com bordados e estrelas em azul pastel. Diana continuava sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para a sua querida amiga em silêncio.

\- Rini - murmurou Diana, em voz baixa - Você precisa acordar. Tem que abrir os olhos. O que nós vamos fazer sem você ? Você é muito importante para nós, não pode ficar adormecida para sempre - suspirou - Lady Ami diz que você está em coma, eu não sei o que significa isso, mas confio que, o que quer que seja, você irá superá-lo. Que você acordará, levantará desta cama, e voltara a brincar comigo e com as outras garotas.

Diana se levantou da cadeira e foi ajoelhar-se junto à cama, segurando a mão de Rini entre as suas.

\- Por favor, Rini, desperte - soluçou Diana, enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto - Por favor.

* * *

 _ **Duas semanas depois**_

As Planet Ladies e o Quarteto Sailor haviam percorrido toda a Tóquio de Cristal, procurando por rapazes que tivessem saído com a Small Lady, mas era inútil, nada havia conseguido acordá-la.

Hotaru continuava trancada em seu quarto, e, de vez em quando, Michiru e Haruka entravam para vê-la, e tentar fazer com que ela deixasse de se culpar pelo que havia acontecido com a princesa.

Naquele dia, em especial, o Quarteto Sailor havia ido procurar Hotaru, e elas recusaram-se a deixar o quarto, até que Hotaru aceitou sair com elas.

Quando Michiru, Haruka e Setsuna viram que finalmente a mais jovem delas finalmente havia saído daquele quarto, alegraram-se bastante.

Diana pusera-se a arrumar a cômoda de Rini, para matar o tempo. Ela estava limpando uma estatueta, quando, sem querer, bateu em uma lâmpada.

\- Oh ! - exclamou ela, impedindo, bem a tempo, a lâmpada de cair.

Mas ela havia batido em algo mais. Um pequeno sino de cristal tremeu e emitiu um doce e suave som. E aquele som chegou até o jardim, onde Hotaru e o Quarteto Sailor passeavam.

\- Esse som foi... - começou PalaPala.

\- O sino de cristal ! - exclamou CereCere.

\- O sino do pégaso ! - exclamou VesVes.

\- O pégaso... o príncipe... - começou Hotaru - Mas é claro !

As outras jovens viraram-se para olhá-la, sem terem entendido.

\- O príncipe dos sonhos ! - gritou ela, começando a correr até o castelo.

\- É isso mesmo - disse JunJun, pondo-se a correr atrás dela - Como nós não pensamos nisso antes ?

Os outros encontravam-se no estúdio.

\- Vocês ouviram isso ? - perguntou Lita.

\- Parecia um sino - disse Richard.

\- O sino do pégaso ! - exclamaram Ami, Rei, Serenity e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

Endymion reagiu de imediato e se levantou.

Imediatamente eles correram, apressados, até o quarto da Small Lady.

E, no quarto da princesa, Diana segurou o sino, surpresa, porque há muito tempo que não o via.

Repentinamente, viu-se uma esfera luminosa em um canto do quarto, a qual foi aumentando de tamanho até ficar maior que Diana, e com uma silhueta humana.

\- Ah... - exclamou Diana, assustada; ela segurava o sino com uma mão, e, com a outra, procurava algo para defender a si mesma e defender a sua amiga, embora algo lhe dissesse que não seria necessário.

A luz ficou mais clara e deixou à mostra um jovem de brilhantes olhos azuis, cabelos prateados e terno cinza com detalhes em um brilhante azul, usando o que parecia ser uma pequena coroa dourada.

Diana permaneceu em silêncio, o jovem exalava uma aura calorosa, e por isso ela não o considerou como uma ameaça para Rini.

O jovem viu Diana com o sino e sorriu.

\- Você me chamou ? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu ? - perguntou Diana.

\- Este sino - disse o jovem, apontando-o - Eu o entreguei a Rini há muitos anos, para que, quando ela precisasse de mim, ela o tocasse, me chamasse, e eu viria.

\- Você é... - começou ela.

\- Eu sou o Príncipe dos Sonhos - respondeu ele.

Foi então que ele percebeu que Rini estava na cama.

\- O que houve com ela ? - ele perguntou.

\- Death Phantom nos atacou - respondeu Diana - Disse que se vingaria dela. Lady Ami nos disse que ela estava em estado de coma, mas eu não sei o que é isso.

\- Rini... jovem princesa... como eu queria poder ajudá-la - murmurou o príncipe, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama de Rini - Desejaria poder lhe salvar, assim como você salvou a mim.

Lentamente, o príncipe dos sonhos inclinou-se sobre o rosto de Rini, foi aproximando-se lentamente dela, até fechar os olhos e beijá-la com gentileza e ternura.

Diana observou em silêncio, deixando escapar um suspiro.

"É tão gentil", pensou Diana.

\- He... Helios... - murmurou uma voz.

\- Rini ! Você acordou ! - exclamou Diana, bastante surpresa. Ela levantou-se lentamente.

\- Eu estou bem, obrigada – Rini tranqüilizou-a.

Rini virou-se para um lado, e seus olhos violeta encontraram-se com as safiras nos olhos de Helios.

\- Muito obrigada, Helios, você me salvou - ela agradeceu.

\- Você havia me salvado antes, não se lembra ? - disse ele, sem deixar de sorrir.

\- Eu me lembro - respondeu ela - Você se tornou alguém especial para mim; ainda é.

\- Você também é muito especial, muito importante para mim, Rini - disse Helios, acariciando o rosto da jovem.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta - murmurou ela, pondo a sua mão sobre a dele - Tive medo de nunca mais voltar a ver você.

\- Mas não vai mais ser assim - disse Helios - Eu estou com você. Agora e sempre.

\- Rini ! - gritaram aproximadamente dezoito vozes ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, mas era real, Rini havia acordado.

Então, Ami viu Helios com a mão sobre o rosto de Rini, e lembrou-se do que fora dito pelo seu marido.

"Então quer dizer que Helios era esse rapaz".

Serenity olhou para ambos os jovens, e percebeu o brilho especial nos olhos de ambos. Endymion também o percebeu.

\- É um prazer vê-los, Rei Endymion, Neo Rainha Serenity, e a todas as damas e cavalheiros presentes - cumprimentou-os Helios.

\- Também é um prazer para nós voltar a vê-lo, Helios - disse Serenity,sorrindo.

\- É melhor nós nos retirarmos - opinou Luna, percebendo o mesmo que os reis.

\- É verdade - concordou Endymion - Estaremos esperando a ambos para o jantar.

\- Será uma grande honra acompanhá-los, Majestade - disse Helios, com uma reverência.

\- Vamos, Diana - chamou Ártemis.

Ela assentiu e deixou o sino sobre a cômoda, para depois retornar à sua forma felina e sair após os seus pais. Por fim, JunJun fechou a porta.

\- Você vai voltar a partir ? - perguntou Rini.

\- Isso depende - respondeu Helios.

\- De quê ? - perguntou ela.

\- Eu já vou lhe explicar, Rini - começou Helios - Eu nunca estive longe de você, sempre estive vendo-a, à distância, ou em seus sonhos, mas nunca quis invadir a sua vida, eu imaginei que talvez você já tivesse me esquecido.

\- Isso seria impossível - discordou ela.

\- Rini, eu já lhe disse que você é uma pessoa muito especial e muito importante para mim, eu não poderia viver sem você - disse Helios - Acho que... eu me apaixonei por você.

Rini emudeceu.

\- Eu te amo, Rini, com todo o meu coração - disse ele, sem soltá-la.

\- Helios... - começou Rini - Você não sabe o quanto tudo isto significa para mim. Eu... eu estou apaixonada por você há tanto tempo. Desde que eu te conheci, no século vinte - ela baixou a cabeça - Mas eu era apenas uma criança; mesmo agora, eu sou só uma jovem com um título de princesa.

\- Não diga isso - disse Helios, levantando gentilmente o rosto da jovem - Para mim, não importa nem a sua idade e nem o seu título, eu te amo por quem você é, minha querida Rini.

\- Eu também te amo, Helios, com todo o meu coração e toda a minha alma - disse ela.

Lentamente, Helios circundou a cintura dela com o seu braço e atraiu-a para si; com a sua outra mão, ele levantou o rosto de sua amada princesa. Rini percebeu o que estava acontecendo e fechou os olhos. Os dois apaixonados uniram-se em um beijo curto, tímido, mas que expressava tudo o que eles sentiam.

\- Minha jovem princesa... - murmurou Helios, separando-se um pouco de sua amada.

\- Meu Príncipe dos Sonhos.. - sussurrou ela ao mesmo tempo.

E, sem mais delongas, ambos voltaram a se beijar, desta vez em um beijo longo, gentil, carinhoso e repleto de amor; mas, principalmente, um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui está, eu finalmente terminei de escrever esta história. Espero que tenham gostado. Para falar a verdade, para mim parece muito doce o casal Rini e Helios. E o romance é o meu principal gênero (ou pelo menos assim eu acredito). Por favor, deixem uma review e digam-me o que vocês acham desta história.

Só me resta uma coisa a lhes dizer: "Amar não é preencher o lugar de ninguém, mas sim ter um lugar que ninguém possa preencher".

 _Adieu._

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Minha primeira tradução do fandom de Sailor Moon, eu só não imaginava que seria uma com o ship ChibiUsa/Helios. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
